wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alanthis Shadowmoon
Alanthis of Lakeshire, also known as Alanthis Shadowmoon, is an initiate of the Ebon Flame roleplaying guild on the Moonglade (EU) World of Warcraft realm. General Information * Appearance: A fair complexion, slight build and pleasant smile are the first things most passers-by notice about Alanthis Shadowmoon. But soon they find their attention drawn down from her long blonde hair to her dark, almost brooding eyes, framed as they are in a pretty face so innocent as to seem almost child-like. Alanthis moves with an easy grace and subtle power, and her voice is light and airy, possessed of a charming lilt. * Born: Roughly 25 years ago, in the Old Town of Stormwind. * Father: Caleb * Mother: Enora * Siblings: None * Children: None * Marital Status: Single Personality To Alanthis power may have come with a price, but it came easily and the true cost of it she has yet to discover. Since the pursuit of magical skill has never been a focus for her, she does not feel burdened by the discipline that most practitioners of magic must exercise in order to master the forces of the Nether. This creates the perception that she is frivolous in the use of her power over demonic forces, but to Alanthis exerting her will over Shadow has become akin to drawing breath. She is well aware of the stigma carried by those who consort with demons, and does her best not to be flagrant about her ability, more for her own comfort than the comfort of others. Alanthis long ago dealt with the death of her parents, and even memories of being exiled from her adoptive home in Lakeshire, while still painful, seem not to unduly haunt her. For many years she has wandered Azeroth in what might be construed as a carefree manner, putting down no roots and making no lasting connections with others. Of late though, Alanthis has become aware of a nagging sense of responsibility that comes with bearing the power that she does – a responsibility that she has found difficult to reconcile with her carefree nature, and has lead her into a brooding discontent to which she is not accustomed. Having recently joined the ranks of Ebon Flame, she hopes to find understanding for what she has begun to believe is some form of calling. Alanthis was always slow to anger, and quick to offer a smile, though generally somewhat quiet and reserved. When she did speak she rarely spoke of matters of import unless the situation demanded, preferring to keep her conversation light and airy. Because of this many made the mistake of considering her child-like, an innocent, or worse: weak. While she had travelled the length and breadth of Azeroth documenting knowledge gathered from the stories and tales of the people, she found little solace in books, relishing rather the art of the fireside storyteller. The opening of the Dark Portal has only served to increase Alanthis’ sense of foreboding. Long after most of the Flame had already crossed through to lend their aid to the battle against the Burning Legion, Alanthis remained in Azeroth. The very idea of traversing the Great Dark into Outland filled her with dread, somehow made the burden she had only begun to notice seem infinitely heavier. When she eventually did step through the portal her worst fears were confirmed – for the first time she felt almost crippled beneath the weight of what she had begun to consider an undeserved power, somehow closer to its unknown source, repelled from and yet strangely drawn to it. This intense feeling has abated over time, but has had a definite effect on Alanthis’ personality. Today Alanthis is a shadow of the person she once was – she is often quick-tempered and brooding, and has begun to eschew contact with others, even long-time friends. Her oldest friend Khalad Frostbane, a druid of the Kaldorei, she has long since lost contact with. Her manner is grave and thoughtful, and she weighs her words carefully before speaking. Where she once actively searched for answers to the questions surrounding her talents, she now instinctually avoids anything that might shed light on them, afraid of the answers she might find. Background By way of introduction, I am Alanthis of Lakeshire, sometimes called Alanthis Shadowmoon, a name perhaps known to a few. In some places I have been called Bard, but I am first and foremost a scholar and storyteller, an avid student of all manner of lore, with a particular interest in the histories of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. It is my belief that our current understanding of the history of our lands and cultures is but a fragment of what has truly befallen; so much has been lost to the ravages of time and war. To that end I seek to expand my own and others’ view of the world, to uncover that lost knowledge wherever it may lie. I seek others who crave this knowledge, others who share my passion for exploration. Since so many of Azeroth’s tales lie locked in ancient ruins and forgotten, unforgiving places, it is by necessity that I also seek comrades-in-arms; people willing to brave the unknown for the glory of discovery and the sharing of it with the peoples of the world. An only child, my earliest memories are of a childhood in the Old Town of Stormwind - I do not know precisely where I was born, although I would surmise that it was in the city, or whatever part of it had been rebuilt at that time. Later, in my seventh or eighth summer, I moved with my family into the forests of Elwynn, to a small stead my father had won in a game of chance. My father had been a bookseller in the city, but thereafter made his way as a hunter and tanner, taking his livelihood from the forests around us. My mother was a skilled herbalist, with some talent for natural medicine, and so she was far happier outside the stone walls of the city. My parents were killed during an orcish raid on our homestead in the autumn of my eleventh year; apparently a raiding party from Stonewatch Keep. For the remainder of my childhood I was raised by an aunt who lived in Lakeshire, on the banks of the Everstill, a place that I grew to love and will always consider my home. Since coming of age I have wandered the lands of Azeroth, collecting and telling tales, making my way as I can, seeing as much of the world as I am able. Along the way I have gained some skill in the arcane, though I have not formally studied the arts. Stories * The Beginning * The Portal Beckons Category:Characters Category:Moonglade (EU)